<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Minutes by MarshmallowMcGonagall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650276">Ten Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall'>MarshmallowMcGonagall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, M/M, Multi, Narcissa has standards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may only need ten minutes,” she said. “But I need rather more.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Implied Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts">humanveil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The <a href="https://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com/post/625635745550516224/ten-minutes-for-sistersblack-snape-handed-his">fic</a> is based on <a href="https://sistersblack.tumblr.com/post/625631920916692992">this Tumblr post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape handed his cloak to a house-elf and went into the parlour to find Lucius pacing while Narcissa re-arranged roses in a crystal vase.</p>
<p>“The Dark Lord will be here in ten minutes,” said Lucius, in a tone which was dangerously close to whining.</p>
<p>Narcissa walked over to Snape and adjusted his robes before giving him a brief kiss. She glanced at Lucius.</p>
<p>“You may only need ten minutes,” she said. “But I need rather more.”</p>
<p>“Spoil sport,” said Lucius, pausing to look back and forth between the chaise longue and the couch.</p>
<p>“Nine minutes,” she said. “And do enjoy yourselves.”</p>
<p>Lucius strode towards Snape, and taking his hand, led him towards the chaise. “We will.”</p>
<p>Snape turned to Narcissa and when she stopped in the doorway and looked back he mouthed “later”. She smiled coyly and nodded.</p>
<p>“Eight minutes,” she called, as she closed the door behind herself. </p>
<p>Lucius huffed and Snape laughed.</p>
<p>“You know she never settles for less than an hour,” said Snape.</p>
<p>Lucius rolled his eyes and muttered something about buttons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>